Blackmoon
by Silver and Black
Summary: (fAU--Fantasy AU) Goren and Eames investigate their first case.


Disclaimer: They're not mine! Don't sue! This story is set in the same alternate universe as the Law and Order: SVU story. Be kind! This is my first LAOCI story!  
  
Blackmoon By: Silver and Black  
  
Detective Alexandra Eames walked into the squad room of Major Case for the first time. Today she was going to meet her new partner. She'd heard her colleagues in Vice talking about the "crazy guy in Narcotics." Alex had heard the guy sniffed dead bodies. But she'd also heard that the guy was incredibly intelligent. He moved about the interrogation room, yelling at the suspects. People said that he sometimes manhandled his suspects. "Big Bad Bobby Goren", they called him. Once he was Narcotics', now he was all hers. The room was completely empty except for her and its other occupant. His face remained hidden behind the newspaper he read. Alex strode over to the unoccupied desk pushed up against his. She pulled out of a white bakery bag two chocolate donuts, gave one to her new partner, and then proceeded to take a bite of hers. From behind the paper came loud sounds of laughter. Apparently he'd found whatever he was reading extremely amusing. She realized that he must have been reading the comics. When the rest of the strips failed to illicit howls of laughter, he folded up the newspaper and threw it in his waste paper basket. Alex drank in every detail of the man's appearance. Everyone had said that Detective Goren was big. They'd made the understatement of the year! He was incredibly huge! He towered over her, hell, he towered over everyone. She had been told by everyone that he had luxuriant, soft hair that curled in tight ringlets. They'd lied. He was bald, tattooed from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. More than a dozen earrings and a nose ring glittered like precious gems in a pirate's treasure chest. The giant wore an expensive dark grey Armani suit and a really nice silk tie. On his back were twin blades. Alex knew enough about weapons to recognize them. Katanas. His eyes were a deep, gorgeous chocolate brown and when he fixed her in his penetrating gaze, Alex felt like her legs were turning to jelly. She took his monstrously large hand in hers; the Eyes of Ra tattooed on their palms began to faintly itch. White light spilled through their fingers.  
Captain James Deakins looked out through the glass window in his office at the two detectives. Goren and Eames were hand in hand, a strange light pouring out from between their hands. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His two detectives had some sort of bond between them and their tattoos had something to do with it. At first, he couldn't think of the meaning of the Eyes but then he suddenly remembered. Pharaoh Ramses II had created a cult that worshiped Ra and got the Egyptian people to donate gold to support it. Little did they know it was a front for the Brother and Sisterhood of Ra, two assassins' guilds. Deakins realized in that instant Goren and Eames had been members of those guilds. As he watched them, he thought, Good, looks like they've hit it off. When he'd heard that she was being partnered with "Big Bad Bobby Goren", he'd been worried that they wouldn't get along. But he was wrong. They were perfect for each other. Deakins saw him smile at her, showing off his pearly white fangs. Eames gasped, pulled away.  
Alex didn't know what to say. Her partner was a vampire! "Guess you won't be eating that donut, will you," she said, once she'd found her voice. "No, I already ate. Thanks anyway," Bobby replied. If his gaze had made her feel like her legs were turning to jelly, his voice turned her to mush. His voice was deep, rich, and slightly husky. She could listen to that voice all day. Alex, pull yourself together! You're drooling like a teenage girl, she mentally chastised herself. Upon devouring the rest of her donut, she grabbed his, making it disappear in near record time. "How long have you been a vampire, Goren?"  
  
"Since the reign of Elizabeth I." "I've been a werewolf since the beginning of the Medici dynasty in Florence." "When did you manifest?"  
  
"At age six. How about you?"  
  
"Four, maybe five." Before Alex could ask another question, Deakins rushed out of his office, phone in hand. "Goren, Eames, looks like you've got your first case."  
  
Blackmoon Towers E. Forty-Fifth Street  
  
Police cars lined the street in front of the apartment complex. Detectives milled about outside the entrance. The building was a typical example of drow architecture, beautiful but functional. Alex flashed her badge at one of the detectives. Sindar looked nervously at the hulking giant at her side then waved them past. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she took in the lobby. If Blackmoon Towers was striking from the outside, well, it was even more so inside. Standing at the polished obsidian reception desk was a young woman of striking beauty. Her skin was a dark amethyst, her long white hair braided with black crystal beads. Violet eyes took in the two pale skins making their way towards her desk. The woman was diminutive and slender. Her delicate, heart shaped face was oddly pretty, her brown eyes soft as a doe. In contrast, the man was extremely tall and muscular. He was bald and woad-tattooed like a savage barbarian. Liinya began to squirm uncomfortably beneath his piercing gaze. This time it was Bobby's turn to flash his badge. She didn't say anything; she just nodded at them in acknowledgment. A magnificent glass elevator carried them up several floors, opened up to let them out in an empty hallway. It didn't take long to find the victim's apartment as it was the only one with the door open. Even from where they stood on the thresh hold, they could see that the room was incredible. Obsidian walls rose to a vaulted cathedral ceiling. The floor was cut glass and gold. Rows of glowing runes carved into the ceiling provided the illumination. Stepping into the room, the bed came into view. Naked and tangled up in the sheets was the victim. Lots of blood stained the sheets, meaning the victim must have been seriously hacked up. In a blur of vampire speed, he zipped to the bedside. From the pocket of his black trench coat he pulled out a pair of surgical gloves. Alex watched as he pulled the gloves on and began to examine the body. He poked, prodded, and sniffed the body just like her former colleagues in Vice had said. "Eames, come here. Look at this," Bobby said, opening the vic's mouth. She pushed her way through the gathering of CSU techs to come stand at his side. Alex bent over and looked in the man's mouth. "Someone cut out his tongue. Obviously, whoever did this didn't want him crying out. They didn't want him to live."  
  
"Bravo, Eames. Tell me what else is missing." 


End file.
